Missing Piece
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: He is Physically present buy the fact Julie still feels there is till that missing piece.


Title: Missing Piece

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

When the Hizuri couple thought that their family would be patched up after years being away from their eldest son who decided to come back home and brought along a girlfriend to update their little family – they were wrong. Their youngest son who had been there and supported them without any complaints only to be not noticed his support and neglected him because they were fighting to get their other son back and did not realize they were losing the other.

Now they have another missing piece to fill in the hole and doesn't know who to call to look or find for their son somewhere in Germany.

Collecting all the thrown certificates and sad photos of their son and adding it to the wall did not fix the problem, the crumpled awards and burnt photos showed how he was in pain and had been keeping it.

Now the couple are in a video call with their older son and his girlfriend from Japan discussing any news about the whereabouts of the missing boy. Only to receive a message from the Fashion mother's father from Russia sending her a photo which made her cry in tears.

A boy much taller from her missing child, hair cut short to a thin fade undercut all shaven and a bit thin, wearing green combat uniform and a blank beret leaving a message under from her father.

"What does it say, love?" her husband looked devastated knowing he had a part from the fault why the boy self destructed and almost committed suicide but ended up leaving the nest without a word.

Reading the email written in Cyrillic her eyes started to water translating it for her husband to understand, "It appears Papochka found him in Germany, thin and depressed, so he took him in and whipped him to a soldier, he has the brains of a master tactician and can be used by the government." She told, Kuu could not believe that his son is now being used and taken advantaged by his own grandfather.

"However looking at him he had grown and gained some weight because of Papochka, so we do not have to worry." She added reading the email.

More photos were added at the end of the mail, "Honey, how do I keep this photo?" asked by his wife in plead pointing at their son's photo in a military formal donning his usual dead eyes.

However Kuu found the other photo where he wanted for his own, the one where his son is in his room's desk, full of books stacked in tall tower with papers scattered as if he is absorbing everything in one go.

"Our baby is being groomed to be like father, a Minister of Defense." It was a cold hard truth after her father sent her son's IQ results of 178 and his ability to absorb information.

* * *

Roughly three years after their family was yet again broken, Kuu and Julie moved to Japan to leave the painful past of how they broken their son and how he ended up in such a mess, things are healing yet it was still painful, however over the years they receive photos and news of him, his welfare and his health, thankfully little flu and cold only got him nothing big.

It is cold winter and the family of four including the fiancée of their eldest child came to the airport to see the missing piece of their family with his grandfather coming for a visit for the holidays, upon arrival, the media who followed the celebrity family awed at the plane that the family awaits, it was a huge airbus with Russian flag and double headed eagle insignia painted, all heads turned to see an old man who looked identical to the fashion mother – only to have white hair and bushy mustache, wearing his classic sixties glasses, wearing his military formals, a coat and tie, ribbon plate of his medals donned the side of his uniform and his eagle plate on top, he was followed by his grandson, the one they were waiting.

Donning the same uniform, although it was gray double breast suit coat under his military trench coat, the same as his grandfather he collected his own ribbons and plates to his chest, the white beret showed his unit and his high rank as a junior official as a Captain.

His eyes as dead as the photos showed, he grew taller and more blonde, eyes grew ocean blue cold, and so his strict look, taking off his aviator sunglasses, the military escorts who accompanied him and his grandfather saluted and he returned the gesture, taking off the trench coat and handing it to the escort to get himself comfortable.

He was stiff and quieter, shiny riding boots matched his uniform, his grandfather stood proud og what he created out of his grandchild, a prodigy who will be better of him.

The boy who grew to be a man, just eighteen who stands respectable and to be feared, his grandfather patted his back and pushed him with a little smile pointing at his parents.

Koudi for once grew nervous and breathed heavily and took his first step. Not having to step out the door his mother tackled him to an embrace, crying to chis chest chanting her apologies, it hurts not seeing him, talk to him or even apologize from what they have done, now the outcome came.

A boy who stood taller than his brother and father, wearing a uniform donned with his own achievements as being used with head eyes and stiff body, not even a return embrace for his mother.

"I hope you don't mine little o'l Sergei joins Kouschka here to meet the whole family?" said by the old man.

"Not at all Father." Said Kuu.

"I want a little talk with you later." He said in a stern manner.

"Of course, and I am ready to hear it all." Said by Kuu in a dejected look.

"So this is the little Koudi Julian Sevastien, that I haven't met for years?" Lory who came with the family greeted the boy with a pat when the boy pulled and glared making the older man shiver.

"Please refrain from touching." He warned with his heavy Russian accent.

"Your son disliked being touched nor being greeted." Explained by Sergei.

"I-I see…" that's what Kuu realized that their sweet and bubbly loving son was no more.

Before they head home, Julie needed to drop by to her studio in the LME building to deal with some few minor arrangements for Kyoko and Ren's upcoming wedding, Kuu and Julie went with Sergei in the provided limo by the LME president while Ren and Kyoko joined Koudi in a state vehicle that gives service to the Captain, Ren looked amazed how his brother transformed from being cold to an iceberg, now down to his dress shirt and tie that had been tucked in his shirt from the center and was actually strapped by his leather shoulder holster housing his American classic 1911 pistol, Ren did not fail to notice it was real since the bullets that's being kept as a spare reload is visible and so are the ammunitions at the other side.

Arriving in LME they urged the boy to come along, trailing behind their heel, Sergei and Lory animatedly spoke while the other remained quiet, Ren went with his mother while Kuu went to follow Lory and received his in-law's words about his youngest son and what they had done why he ended up in such state.

Kyoko however was left with Koudi, she awkwardly sat beside him and remained quiet until she grew upset when her childhood so called friend who turned singer-song writer came to bother her, with his yapping and disrespectful words, Koudi grew tired of it and pulled his front collar up lifting him off the ground and spoke in Japanese with his heavy Russian accent, " _I am tired of your disrespecting words, you are a sad excuse for a man hitting on a lady who is about to be wed, do you not have any shame nor dignity to keep? You are a piece of garbage that needs to be thrown_ " with that said he threw the singer across the room causing the others to see the scene.

" _Go fine something else to put your mouth on, and not with my family or else you will find a hole between your eyebrows._ " With that said Koudi pulled his pistol which caused Kyoko to restrain him by hugging his midsection asking for him to stop, the singer runoff to somewhere in fear.

After the family went back, Ren smiled a bit and thanked his brother, "I see you own a pistol the same a Dad's from one of his movies?" Ren asked.

"The Code of the Underworld." Revealing the movie which he took inspiration of Ren smiled even more knowing that the boy still loved the family despite his pain.

Heading back to the Hizuri estate to have a family dinner, Julie knew her family is all present but the missing piece where her son's old smiling face will never go back.

After dinner, " _Disclose your matters, boy_." Said by Sergei to his in-law who nodded, Kuu went up to where his son's room, a room prepared for their son when he comes back, a fully furnished one the same as what he had back in America, however he transferred to another guest bedroom where it was plain and classic.

Apparently he liked classic and plain things, boring to a person's view, "Son?" Kuu knocked and heard his son speaking in Russian so he barged in gently but not too much as he just peeked; Koudi sitting on a table with a plain office leather swivel chair facing a desk, where his laptop is, still in his dress shirt and tie, his white beret with an eagle and bear insignia placed beside his laptop and silver pen, his holster and pistol over his bed.

" _Da, Spasibo… kogda ya vernus… Dasvidanya._ " His perfect Russian rings with the accent, it is not his son that he knew, voice deeper and tired in tone – a heavy sigh followed.

"Do you need anything?" Koudi turned to his father.

"Can we talk?"

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Listen, son… I know I and your Mom made some mistake and I would want to apolo-"

"There is nothing more to apologize, I am what I am now, because of it, I hate dwelling on to the past, I hate apologies, if you are that guilty then blame yourself, this is the outcome, now are we done? I have work." With that said the boy ignored his father who turned and walked back to his own room.

* * *

Two days later Sergei and the others went for a fitting for the wedding, Koudi had just finished and he is standing at the lobby of LME building, the new members of the Love Me tend to steal glances and awes at him, seeing his posture and looks sharing the genes of both the legendary model and actor and being the brother of the top actor of Japan.

Speaking over his phone in rapid Russian, " _Ya budu zdes', Dasvidanya."_ Biffing goodbye, he tucked his slim tie in the middle part of his shirt and folded his sleeved up to his elbow, he called for his escort and asked the receptionist in perfect Japanese with his Russian accent where is the direction going up the rooftop up to the helipad.

The lady who awed stars trucked to him, he gave her a smile when she drew her a direction – when her turned his grandfather and mother wasn't amused using his charms to get what he wanted, "And where are you going?" asked Sergei.

"To meet with Katsuki and Nikiforova." He replied.

"You are not doing business, nor work in family vacation." Spoke by his grandfather in heavy Japanese.

"You created what I am now, and as you have created me, I tend to finish what I started, I will be going to Kyushu and will be back by evening, stop me if you want but you made me." With that said the old general sighed.

"I hate it when you prove me wrong and use my own actions against me." Sighed by the old man and his daughter just looked shocked at her father who was single handedly defeated over an argument.

"What is my IQ of 178 doing if I can't use it?" pulling an American gesture that Kyoko hates where both arms lifted side to side followed by a shrug.

"You both, created a cheeky boy and now I created a monster out of it!" sighed by the old man putting his hand on his hips shaking his head.

"HA-HA!" shouted by his grandson.

"And he's cheeky too…" Lory pointed.

For the week they had stayed Koudi created all reasons to avoid his family and Julie noticed it. So now that he is home and evening after their quiet dinner she went up to him and attacked him with an embrace, cried to his shoulder and showed how she had missed him over the years and how awful of a mother she is, the boy remained silent and let his mother cry her hearts out.

"I don't know how to forgive you, I don't know where to start." He admitted.

"You don't need to, you just have to be present, we need you it pains me to know I failed as a mother to you." With that said by her, Koudi finally broke and his tears fell.

"For years you finally realized you both are awful parents only thinking of one son and forgetting the other. Now I finally found a nice place where I fit in, where people likes me, appreciates me, and makes me fit in. Yes it is stressful, it is tiring but I get rewarded since they give me attention and appreciation." With that said Julie was stabbed in the heart with the realization that her son wanted their attention from the start, "Now I don't need any of your or Mr. Kuu's attention. I have all my team, Mr. Rolov's and the whole Marine troops' attention." Ending it Julie realized the biggest mistake they ever did and now she can finally see the real pain and wound in her son's eyes.

"Can you please go, I need to finish this." With that said she stood and also realized her son just called his dad Mr. Kuu and not dad like he used to, and maybe he also calls her by her name and not mom anymore.

Indeed he is present but the missing piece was still there.

The day later he created an excuse that he was needed to the Marine base in Russia and left before his grandfather, just like when he arrived there were escorts and plane, except this one is a bit smaller and to their shock, as explained by the old man, it was his own personal one which was provided by the young Prime Minister who he is close with – it is in disposal when he goes to place.

Julie wanted to see her son soon enough and would try to take down the wall he had built himself in protection.

~End?~


End file.
